Question: Add. $24.8 + 62.9 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${8}$ $6$ $2$ $.$ ${9}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${8}$ $+$ $6$ ${2}$ $.$ ${9}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $7$ $.$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({24} + {62}) + ({0.8} + {0.9})\\\\ &={86} + {1.6}\\\\ &=87.7 \end{aligned}$ $24.8 + 62.9= 87.7$